Once in a Lifetime
by Farrel
Summary: During a night time fight with the Storm Hawks the Dark Ace is struck by ammnesia he is rescued from falling into the wastelands by Aerrow and brought aboard the Condor. If the Ammnesia wears off will he still be greatful to Aerrow for saving his life?
1. Chapter 1

Once in a Lifetime (I do not in anyway own the Storm Hawks and relating characters) Once in a Lifetime

Alarms sounded loud and harsh on the bridge of the Condor sending Stork scurrying for one of the periscopes. It was night and the Merb had been dozing fitfully at the helm. Now outside a large squadron of Talons were preparing to attack the Carrier. Stork let out a small yelp as he spotted who was in charge, the Dark Ace casually standing aboard his ride weapon drawn and a smile that suggested bad things were about to happen.

**The pilot stumbled as a blast rocked the entire ship, staggering to the controls Stork began manipulating them trying to get out of the direct fire. He didn't spare a glance as three other members of the squadron stumbled onto the bridge. **

"**Stork status report!"**

**Aerrow squinted out into the gloom of the night trying to see the attackers.**

"**Ummm it's an entire squadron of Talons and the Dark Ace is in charge." The Merb's voice was shaky. "Any more direct hits and were doomed!"**

**Aerrow shook his head and ran from the bridge followed by Radarr, Piper and Junko. Down in the hanger the sky rides sat gleaming in the dull overhead lights. Aerrow mounted his own with Radarr settling himself into the co-pilot attachment, he whined anxiously. **

**Aerrow glanced at him and grinned, "don't worry boy it'll be fine."**

**Junko and everyone else looked around as the hanger door slid open once more and the final member of the team slid into the room blond haired tousled by sleep and wearing of all things bunny P.J.s. Finn glanced around still half asleep.**

"**wherres goin on"? He slurred.**

**Piper shook her head "FINN COME ON WERE UNDER ATTACK!"**

**Her shouts didn't really seem to bother he slouched over to his ride and practically fell across the seat. Sighing Aerrow glanced around at the others receiving nods of affirmation night. "Lets ride"**

**The main doors opened as the four of them rode their rides out onto the landing platform changing to flight mode as soon as they were clear. They were immediately set upon by the Talons. Aerrow grinned widely as a pair of them zoomed towards him. He dove just as they reached him, both of their skimmers receiving a blow from his energy blades. A few seconds later and BOOM.**

**Two Talons floating in the sky listlessly by their parachutes.**

**Finn was doing a pretty good job considering he was still half asleep though it may have been more luck than skill. That is until the Dark Ace flew by Finn's eyes narrowed as the front half of his bike slid from the back falling into the darkness. Now fully awake Finn grumbled angrily.**

"**Its always me isn't it? YAAAAAAH… EYACH".**

**His girlish scream was cut off as Piper zipped below him and he landed crotch first on her ride.**

"**What's new?" The blond managed in a high-pitched voice. Piper giggled but said nothing.**

**The battle progressed rapidly and as usual though the Talons had a greater number the Storm Hawks were prevailing. The sky was now full of parachutes each with a disgruntled Cyclonian attacked to it.**

**Above them Aerrow and the Dark Ace met in battle. Turning in his seat the Ace sneered at Aerrow and raising his weapon fired to shots, the energy bolts missing as Aerrow spun into a three sixty. The teen flipped the Ace a jaunty salute that only enraged the older male. Standing he raised his weapon with both hands intending to use his best attack and suddenly CLANG.**

**The back of his head felt like it had been hit by something incredibly heavy, swaying slightly he dropped his weapon and passed out his body falling from the sky ride. Aerrow winced as he watched the Ace collide with the back end of the Condor and fall. **

**Finn laughed from the back of Pipers heliscooter "WOO that's the end of that guy… HEY AERROW WAIT!!"**

**Aerrow had thrown his sky ride into a dive hurtling down through the night air trying for some reason even he couldn't think of to reach his enemy. Plunging through the clouds he finally spotted the man heading right towards a pool of lava in the wastelands. Gunning the engine Aerrow zipped forward and got underneath spinning the bike in a circle so the rear of the seat was underneath the Ace.**

**His body landed with a hard thump and then Aerrow was soaring up and away from the wastelands with the unconscious warrior. After the Ace had fallen the remaining Talons had fled leaving Piper and the others to return to the Condor.**

**They looked up as Aerrow finally entered the Bridge dragging the inert Ace with him.**

**Stork looked at the red head like he was mad. "YOU JUST DOOMED US ALL!" His eye twitched.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm as he opened his eyes, almost unbearably so

It was warm as he opened his eyes, almost unbearably so. The room slowly came into focus maps and diagrams lined the walls each marked with a skull and crossbones, as if the owner of them had been to each of the Terra's depicted and decided that no one should go there.

**He turned his head and found the room occupied by one other, and that someone was wearing a cross of looks between intense dislike and fear. The effect of which would have been had his head not been pounding so hard. Raising a hand to his head he felt a soft bandage encompassing his forehead. Gingerly he touched a large bump at the back underneath his hair, letting his hand drop he turned onto his side to regard his companion.**

"**Feeling better"? The humanoid asked almost sarcastically.**

**Unsure why the Merb was acting this way he sat up. "I think so, uhh if you don't mind me asking where am I?"**

**Stork regarded the Dark Ace quizzically one eyebrow raised it seemed the human had contracted Amazonian mind fever although it could just be Amnesia but Stork wasn't about to take that chance, he started to edge away slightly he'd disinfect his room later."**

"**Your on the Condor" He replied his voice dry. "With the Storm Hawks." Stork watched quietly one eye almost twitching slightly as the Dark Ace regarded him for a moment a calm smile on his face, not the mans usual doom and suffering smiles though this was a natural smile which in Stork's opinion was much more creepy.**

"**The Storm Hawks? Really?" He winced as several images of something a man and a woman flashed across his mind though they were gone just as quickly. He watched as the Merb took another step backwards and started for the door to the room.**

"**Um Aerrow wants to speak to you he should be on the bridge when you fell up to it," He turned and slunk from the room muttering something the man behind him didn't hear.**

**After Stork had left the man slipped to the edge of the bed and sat trying to remember his name. Everything was a blue until several stronger images flashed across his mind causing him to raise a hand to his head.**

"**Dark Ace." A Soft almost seductive voice seemed to whisper, he gasped and opened his eyes. "A Ace my name is Ace," he swallowed and slowly rose to his feet starting for the door the Merb had recently left through. Out in the hallway the temperature dropped suddenly apparently the Merb kept his room hotter than the rest of the ship.**

**He found his way to the bridge without too much trouble and as he entered he noticed the Merb at the controls of the carrier. At a large circular table that dominated most of the bridge a red headed youth with a friendly face and a lithe female sat, a blue animal was perched on the red headed kids shoulder. The male suddenly turned to face him something akin to concern on his face.**

"**You ok that was quite a bump you took there."**

**Ace was confused "I did" He suddenly remembered the bump on his head and put a hand over it as if to feel if it was still there.**

**The red headed kid looked at him surprised. "You don't remember? You collided with the back of our carrier, nearly fell into the wastelands too." Aerrow watched as the Dark Ace considered his words thoughtfully before smiling and holding out a hand.**

"**I'm guessing considering I'm still here you saved me then…. Thank you uh..What is your name?"**

**Aerrow was about to ask another question until Piper nudged him in the ribs rather more gently than she usually did to Finn.**

"**Aerrow I think he may have Amnesia, think about it he doesn't remember what happened and he doesn't seem to know us."**

**Aerrow nodded and took the Dark Ace's outstretched hand. "Never thought I'd be shaking hands with you" he grinned. "I'm Aerrow Sky Knight and leader of the Storm Hawks.**

**The Dark Ace nodded. "My names Ace" He grinned shaking Aerrows hand warmly.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story )

**(Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story )**

**Piper watched as the two males shook hands whatever the Dark Ace was before it seemed the knock to his head had changed that, she sighed he may be nice now but what was there to say that it would continue if the Ace got his memory back Somehow she didn't think it would.**

**Down in the hanger bay Junko and Finn were working on the blonde's busted skimmer for the umpteenth time. It seemed that whenever a sky battle occurred it was always Finn's ride that got destroyed. **

"**I'm just unlucky". The lanky blond moaned to the patient Wallop "I mean my sky ride is frequently cut in half I always seem to get eaten its almost like there's some omnipotent being or something making all these things happen to me."**

**Junko glanced over at him a blank look on his face "uhh yeah".**

**Finn shrugged and changed the subject "So the Dark Ace aboard the Condor never thought that would EVER happen." **

**When no reply was forthcoming he continued. "I mean what is Aerrow thinking having that psycho aboard he could tear the ship apart!" **

**He glanced around as the hanger door hissed open Aerrow stepped through, Radarr on his shoulder and the Dark Ace just behind. He grinned as he looked around the hanger bay. "So this is the hanger and that's Finn and Junko, guys this is Ace." He pointed to each in turn as he did Junko dropped down behind Finn's skimmer a worried look on his face Finn on the other hand.**

**The blond strode up to Ace and walked around as if examining him once his circle around the man was completed he stopped in front and suddenly lunged a finger pointed into Ace's face.**

"**THIS IS ALL AN ELABORATE RUSE ISENT IT YOUR REALLY JUST PRETENDING AND YOUR GOING TO DESTORY US WHEN OUR GUARDS ARE DOWN!"**

**Ace took a step backward to escape the accusing finger and rubbed the back of his head, "Hello to you too Finn"…**

**Aerrow stared at the sharpshooter who scowled and left the room, Aerrow watched him go then shook his head, "eh heh heh sorry about him Ace. Finn's a little excitable sometimes.**

**Ace nodded wondering what it was he was supposed to have done to receive such hostile behaviour from nearly all of the squadron but Aerrow.**

**Outside Cyclonia a storm raged ceaselessly, rain lashed down against the buildings and structures that made up the Terra. Inside the palace Master Cyclonis stood at her crystal machine. She didn't turn her head as Ravess entered the room.**

"**The Dark Ace?" She hissed**

"**Master Cyclonis the Talon squadron that undertook the attack with him claim that he fell into the wastelands if this is indeed true then there will be nothing left of him by now." Her voice was almost soft apologetic.**

"… **Go to Terra Merb and initiate the attack. The Merbians will offer little resistance. Now leave me" The young would be empresses hissed.**

**Ravess stood and bowed before quickly leaving the room. Once the woman had gone Cyclonis looked up at the dark sky overhead a sudden lightning flash illuminating her features. A single tear wended its way down her cheek, angrily she swiped it away. So the Dark Ace was gone there was nothing to be gained by wishing it otherwise. She would just have to find another to replace him, she scowled though if it were the last thing she did she would see to it that the Storm Hawks would pay dearly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Still mumbling angrily to himself Finn made his way up to the bridge where he found Piper studying a map intently, walking ove

Still mumbling angrily to himself Finn made his way up to the bridge where he found Piper studying a map intently, walking over he pulled it out from under her nose and started studying it.

"**Finn!" Piper growled at him and pulled it away. **

"**What?" Finn slumped down in a nearby chair and regarded the female. "You think its ok that the Dark Ace is on board you know the guy responsible for destroying the old Storm Hawks and trying to destroy the Atmos?"**

**Piper shook her head, I'm not all that happy about it either Finn but what was Aerrow supposed to do let him die?" Finn shrugged. Behind them at the controls Stork shivered, "if you ask me this is a really REALLY bad idea. Even worse than letting Junko baby-sit that little mon.. Err I mean delightful baby Wallop again." He scratched absently at the back of his neck. "I think I may have caught something off the Dark Ace too putting him in my room was another really REALLY bad idea."**

**Piper sighed and frowned at the Merb's "yeah ok so it's a bad idea whats the worst that could happen? The man has amnesia."**

**Finn grinned, "dude never ask Stork what's the worst that could happen",**

**-**

**Back down in the hanger Junko had finished working on Finn's skimmer and was now apprehensively watching as Aerrow took down an old energy sword that had been aboard the Condor when they had found it and handed it to Ace.**

**Aerrow grinned and held out a striker crystal. "You know how to spar?"**

**Ace frowned and took the weapon and the crystal placing the jewel at the bottom of the blade. Immediately it lit up with a light blue glow, Ace held it up in front of his eyes and regarded it carefully. A sudden flash of images ran once more through his mind. Someone holding an energy blade much like this one red energy searing along the blade, the person grinned as he leapt from his seat at the side of a skimmer the pilot a redheaded male turning disbelief on his face and the man with the red blade brought it down slicing and…**

"**HEY"**

**Ace blinked and opened his eyes he was laying on his back on the floor a redhead male staring down at him. "Its you" he muttered.**

**Aerrow watched him worried and a little bit confused "uh yeah its me you ok?"**

**Ace sat up the blade handle still enclosed in his hand. "Yeah I think so what happened?"**

**Aerrow held out a hand to help Ace up, "I'm not sure you kinda went rigid then fainted, I guess you need a bit more rest before you try sparring huh?"**

**Ace handed the weapon back to Aerrow a slight frown on his face. "Yeah I guess I do.**

**Meanwhile Ravess, Snipe and a whole squadron of Talons were en-route to Terra Merb.**

"**Those toads wont know what's hit them" Snipe declared playing with his mace he swung it back and fro a few times and managed to knock a Talon flying as he entered the bridge.**

**Ravess sighed and watched as the unfortunate Talon slowly picked himself up and threw her a wobbly salute. "Ravess Ma'am we'll be at Terra Merb within two hours or so. He turned and fell to the floor out cold.**

"**When we get there Snipe's gonna smush em."**

**Ravess shook her head. **


	5. Chapter 5

Soft twilight had descended upon the Atmos; the Condor was gently flying through a large cloudbank when a soft and shaky voice

Soft twilight had descended upon the Atmos; the Condor was gently flying through a large cloudbank when a soft and shaky voice suddenly came in over the radio.

"**Um hello… Anyone there?"**

**Stork's ears pricked up and he moved over to the COM system leaning over the battered equipment recognizing the voice immediately if not the speaker, a Merb.**

"**This is the Carrier Condor" He replied nervously, the carrier pilot hadn't realised that they were so close to Terra Merb and he instantly began to shiver clear images of his home in his head, of the many natural disasters that constantly shook the Terra. Personally he wished he were elsewhere right about now.**

"**We need help urgently there are Cyclonians here and I don't think its for a social visit or sightseeing I." The link crackled and went dead either from a new disaster or something else. Stork was torn, one he didn't want to go back to his home Terra EVER, two he had to admit although he didn't want to go back he also didn't want anything to happen to the already small Merb population and three he had a strange rash developing on his arm.**

**He twitched as the door to the bridge slid open and Aerrow stepped in.**

"**Did you get all that Stork" that annoying were going on a dangerous mission look on his face. **

**The Merb nodded absently scratching at his arm.**

"**Alright then set course for Terra Merb we need to find out what the Cyclonians are up to and stop them."**

**Stork shuddered but nodded and adjusted the co-ordinates; the carrier began to turn gently and then started on its new course for Terra Merb.**

"**Stork glanced over his shoulder at the redhead, "How's our guest?" Though he managed the simple question without sarcasm his voice was dry and without real interest.**

**Aerrow sighed, "Not sure he's resting back in your room for now."**

**Stork's right eye twitched slightly "I just cleaned it and now he's back in there!?"**

**Aerrow grinned sheepishly "Sorry but you hardly ever use it Stork…He carried on when the Merb kept his silence. "How long until we reach Terra Merb?"**

**Stork growled still unimpressed by the fact that the Dark Ace was back in his room that he had only recently disinfected. "About thirty minutes" he mumbled.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Condor had landed and now Aerrow, Radarr, Junko, Finn, Piper, Ace and even Stork were traversing the edge of a large lake that was surrounded by an abundance of dead trees. Finn glanced around his crossbow clutched in his hands.**

"**Love the scenery, those trees there? Beautiful."**

**He grunted as Piper elbowed him in the ribs.**

"**Could you be anymore rude and sarcastic?"**

**Stork glanced around at them from his position at the front; most unusual for the Merb he was not wearing his "protective gear."**

"**Actually they never bloom or bear fruit, too many acid storms."**

**Junko glanced around nervously as if expecting one to happen that very instant. "Acid storms?"**

**Stork nodded "yep and not to mention the Terra shakes, tidal waves, freak snowstorms and monsoons." The pilot flinched suddenly as Ace stepped forward and placed a hand on the Merb's shoulder.**

"**I'm sure your people are fine."**

**Despite the earlier enmity between the two of them Stork actually smiled. Aerrow grinned and motioned the team forward, Ace falling back to walk beside the redhead. Although everything had been calm so far the Storm Hawks had not seen a native Merb since landing although Stork had told them they wouldn't be seen unless they wanted to be.**

**Finally they reached a clearing on the other side of the lake and after walking through a small forest of the same dead trees. Stork stopped dead refusing to actually enter the clearing and Aerrow realised why as he pushed forward to asses the situation. A dozen or more Merb's were crouched down hands over their heads. Snipe was standing over them a sneer on his face and his mace raised threateningly. To one side Ravess stood speaking with a small squadron of Talons.**

**Ace suddenly stepped back a hand over his face, concerned Aerrow was at his side in an instant.**

"**You ok?"**

**Ace didn't hear him as strong and clear memories were flashing through his mind. The two people in the clearing were very familiar to him and someone else tugged at the edge of his mind, a young girl calling his name in a soft voice.**

"**Ace…Dark Ace?"**

**Ace blinked everything finally settling back into place, he was the Dark Ace, the two in the clearing Ravess and Snipe and the girl…**

"**Master Cyclonis." He muttered, he smiled suddenly and straightened his expression falling as he saw the people surrounding him sickening expressions of concern on their stupid faces.**

"**Ace… You ok?" Aerrow watched him warily.**

**The Dark Ace growled, "That's Dark Ace to you Storm Hawk!"**

**Aerrow watched as Ace stepped forward and stopped as the redheads voice rang out.**

"**We saved your life Ace remember that."**

**The Dark Ace sneered.**

""**Then you are more foolish that I gave you credit for Aerrow."**

**He carried onwards out into the clearing ignoring the annoying voice somewhere in the back of his mind insisting that he at least thank them.**

**Ravess gasped as a man she thought dead stepped into the clearing crossing slowly over to her and Snipe.**

"**What happened? Reports say you fell into the wastelands." She glanced sideways at him.**

**Before he could reply a tremor ran through the floor causing them to stumble. The captive Merb's took this opportunity to scatter as if knowing what was about to happen. **

**Back in the shelter of the trees Aerrow signalled to the others, together the ran forwards weapons ready. Spotting the Storm Hawks heading towards the Talons turned and brandished their own staffs ready to fight. Suddenly another larger tremor ran through the floor and a huge fissure split the ground. Piper screamed as Aerrow stumbled lost his footing and fell.**

**The Dark Ace watched as the young leader fell and without really thinking about it ran towards the mouth of the new chasm. Reaching the lip he threw himself onto his knees and grabbed Aerrow's hand just as the kid lost his grip.**

**Aerrow looked up as the Dark Ace appeared over the edge of the chasm reaching down and grasping his hand just as he lost his grip on the rock he had managed to grab hold of.**

**The Dark Ace glared at him hatred in his eyes and something else though Aerrow couldn't place it.**

"**Once in a lifetime Aerrow" he spat "You saved me now I return the favour just like your father ask…" **

**He stopped and focused on pulling the boy up the rest of the way letting go as soon as Aerrow was on safe ground. Turning he strode away ignoring Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks, even ignoring the defeated Talons along with Ravess and Snipe.**

**Stalking up to one of the Talons skyrides he mounted and started the engine. Stopping briefly he pulled something from around his neck and clutched it loosely in one hand before gunning the engine and taking off. As he flew over Aerrow he let the thing drop and without a backward glance he flew off.**

**Snipe glowered angrily at the teens but also retreated along with Ravess and the remaining Talons.**

"**Make no mistakes Storm Hawks this is not the end!"**

**Finn waved as Cyclonians took off after the Dark Ace.**

"**Yeah we'll be waiting" he crowed and high fived Junko.**

**Ignoring Finn and Junko's shouts of triumph Aerrow picked up the thing the Dark Ace had dropped. It was a necklace with a dog tag displaying the Storm Hawks symbol on one side, and on the other words engraved into the metal.**

"**Welcome to the Storm Hawks Ace" from Squall.**

**Aerrow smiled to himself, he looked up as Piper approached a question in her amber eyes.**

**Aerrow grinned at her before placing the trinket around his own neck.**

"**Once in a lifetime Piper, once in a lifetime."**

**The end**

**Thanks to eveyone who reviewed and read this**


End file.
